1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal panel manufacturing, and in particular to a spring plate type connector for use in backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional connector for backlight module is generally assembled with mutual insertion. For example, to assemble, two ends of a connector are respectively inserted into sockets form in two or more than two components of the backlight module to which power is to be supplied. A connector of such a structure shows the following deficiencies:
(1) For backlight modules of different sizes, since the assembled positions of the internal components to be connected are different, power supplying for backlighting can only be effected through use of connectors of different specifications. This causes certain troubles for assembling operation and is detrimental to the management of part numbers of connectors.
(2) The connector needs various pick-and-place operations and multiple specifications are generally detrimental to simplification of the process and may cost a high expense.
(3) The conventional connector is bulky and is thus adverse to saving of space, making it unfit to the solution for connection in the future development of slim bezel for backlight modules.